


Butterfly Trap

by Restless



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless/pseuds/Restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of the season 9 episode 2 scene of Walden and Alan naked in the deck chair to be more porny.</p><p>Has consent issues, dubcon/noncon/rape depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yes I own Two and a Half Men. Look for this deleted scene in the DVD extras (damn the censors). Heh, no sorry, I'm lying. Unless someone wants to buy me this show for my birthday, I don't own nor do I make any profit from this story.

Alan sighed softly into the warm skin under his cheek, almost nuzzling as he slowly awoke. It was a fantastically pleasant surprise to wake up to. His morning wood felt even better pressing into the naked person below him, his legs oddly sprawled on either side of them. A sorta half sitting and half lying position, he realized. Alan's brain was still too hazy to comprehend hows or whys. He shifted against them but immediately stopped as pain shot up his spine. There was a soft moan, hands landing light at his waist as Alan's eyes flew open. He tried to push himself up but didn't even make it halfway, gasping at another sharp jolt. He stared down at Walden's still sleeping face from only inches away. The hands on his hips spasmed as Walden bucked up against him, and oh god, he and Walden were-

"Walden!" The cry felt punched out of him as Walden instinctively thrust up harder.

Alan tried to jerk away but the hands became firmer, one sliding up his back to pull him back down to Walden's chest. He could feel Walden growing harder, thrusting sharper.

"No, Walden stop," Alan gasped and this time he saw the other man's eyelids flutter open.

Walden's hips thankfully stilled as they stared at each other for a few seconds, Alan catching his breath and trying to pretend he couldn't feel the thing inside him twitching in time to Walden's quickening heartbeat.

Walden made an unintelligible noise before clearing his throat and trying again. "Alan? Uh, good morning."

"Yeah, for you maybe."

Walden blinked up at him, fingers twitching against Alan. He shifted, circling his hips and making Alan choke on his breath. "Don't!"

"What's wrong? I just..." Alan could feel Walden quivering under him. His hands pressed down on Alan. Alan jerked rather violently in the opposite direction as much as he could go, but they were sitting up too much in the chair for him to actually crawl over Walden's head. It hurt, his muscles feeling like they were catching on the thing.

"No, I'm just going to, ah..."

He braced his hands on Walden's shoulders, leaning to the side and trying to dislodge the thing but damnit! Walden was a big guy in every sense of the word. Alan started to slide a foot to the deck but it only lowered him down, forcing the thing further inside him. He bit his bottom lip, trying to distract himself. Walden mirrored the action, sucking in a breath and thrusting his hips up again. It startled Alan and made him jerk in a full body shudder.

"Stop it! I'm trying to get off!"

"Yeah, me too." Walden half smirked at him, sliding his hands to Alan's ass and squeezing. Alan found himself already annoyed by the groping.

"What? No no, I mean get off your damn lap."

"Why? You don't have to."

The next thrust stole whatever reply Alan was going to give. He groaned helplessly. The thing was starting to slide in easier, but he was so sore. Alan felt sick, his head starting to spin. Walden gave a happy sigh, hands pulling Alan down. He fell forward, pressing his face against Walden's neck as he gave in. He trembled and hiccupped a gasp, feeling the thing, god, it was Walden's  _dick_ , touching impossibly deep places in his belly.

"Fuck yes, that feels awesome." Walden moaned, grinding his hips up against Alan.

"...Yeah?" It came out a whine that even Alan was ashamed of.

"God yes, come on, keep going." The praise was confusing him and he let Walden's hands guide him back up and down again on his too large cock. The pain made his whole body tense and movements stilted, but Walden didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, just like that, take it. Feel so good, knew there was a reason I liked you."

Walden started bucking up in earnest and distantly Alan knew it was too dry, too rough, too much. But Walden just kept babbling in his ear and for once Alan couldn't bring himself to complain. He wasn't sure he could be coherent anyway. So he let it happen, doing his best to muffle his hurt noises against Walden's shoulder as the rhythm just kept getting faster and harder.

Walden's nails dug into Alan's skin as he arched violently upwards one last time, head thrown back. Alan bit off a whimper and pressed his face more fully into the curve of Walden's neck, not even slightly interested in seeing Walden's orgasm face. After a few seconds Walden collapsed bonelessly under him.

"That was great," Walden said slowly between pants, fingers stroking lightly over the fresh marks. He turned his eyes toward Alan, nudging at the top of Alan's head with his chin. "Hey. Did you come?"

The question caught Alan off guard. He struggled for a few seconds to come up with a suitable reply. "Oh, oh sure. Sure."

"Oookay. Well, good then. Guess you can get off me now, unless you wanna fall asleep with my cock in you again."

Alan jerked his head up at that. "Right, 'course!"

Walden was grinning at him, teeth showing in a way that made Alan want to cringe for some reason. He pushed upright, making them both hiss out a breath. Alan ignored the throbbing pain and threw himself off to the side, Walden's dick tugging free with a sickening sound as he landed heavily on the deck floor.

"Woah, easy!" Walden sat up, hands immediately on Alan again. Alan just couldn't seem to escape them, and oh man, if he kept going there he was sure he'd have a panic attack.

"Haha, oopsie daisy, I'm okay!" He clambered to his feet, brushing Walden's hands away. Alan silently congratulated himself for not falling again with how wobbly his knees felt. Actually, his whole body ached and he knew he'd spent way too long with his muscles bunched too tightly. It especially felt like someone had spent all that time kicking him in the stomach and again, another train of thought he had to quickly derail. He gestured vaguely toward the living room. "I'm just gonna, you know. Go find my clothes."

He darted through the screen door away from Walden's concerned look.

"Wait a second!" Alan glanced back and Walden was already there, catching his wrist before Alan could escape. "I wanna see."

"You wanna wha?"

Walden just smiled at him, tugging on his arm until he had him turned around. The thought of resisting flew across Alan's mind but he figured that was a tad late at this point. Walden let go of his wrist, instead running his hand up Alan's spine as he bent him over the arm of the couch.

"Bridget never let me do what we just did," Walden said softly, hand pressing until Alan's head lay on the seat cushions, ass jutting in the air.

For a brief moment the hand left him, but then it was back to clutching his hip and holding him in place. Alan gasped as a finger ran down his crack, head twisting around to shoot an accusing look. Walden was crouched down, staring so intently at Alan's nethers that he had to turn his head away to hide a girlish blush. He was back to being dizzy, wheezing in shallow breaths.

He clenched his eyes and teeth together, his whole face scrunching up, everything once more tense and tight, well except that part of him the fingers were now interested in. He was pretty sure that would never be the same. The fingers were stroking over the sharpest ache, and he knew,  _knew_  it was stupid to be flinching away from the soft, painful touches considering they'd just had sex but he was having such trouble catching his breath.

"You're trembling. It's okay, I won't hurt you." Alan dryly swallowed his retort to that. A couple fingers pushed inside him then and Alan bit his own tongue to keep from crying out. "You're all pink and shiny. So warm inside. You like that?"

"Sure fine." It came out a harsh rush of breath and he knew it wasn't quite right but it didn't stop Walden's fingers from slipping deeper inside.

"Does it hurt?"

"Ah, maybe a little." He knew he was shaking more and he tried to stop, tried to breath and count to a hundred and ignore the burning throb of Walden's knuckles scrapping and bumping into places they shouldn't ever be. The fingers spread apart and he felt slime trickling down to his balls.

"Filled you full of my come, didn't I?" And didn't Walden just sound so goddamned pleased about that. "Probably should have used a condom. Good thing you can't get pregnant."

Alan was too busy white knuckling the cushions to come up with a decent response. He did his best to ignore the probing fingers, trying to decide if this was considered normal polite behavior after having gay sex. But gay faux pas or not, he just couldn't handle much more. "Come on Walden, I really should be going."

"No, stay."

Alan swallowed, fighting off another shiver. "You mean stay as in stay in the house?"

"Well, I meant stay as in long enough so we can do this again, but being my house guest sounds cool too." The fingers finally pulled out, hands stroking over his ass and thighs.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden."

"I want you to stay." And something much thicker than Walden's fingers started sliding into his crack again.

"Woah! That's some refractory time." Alan shot upright with a nervous laugh, trying to flinch away. But he was caught between the couch and Walden's wandering hands.

"Mmm well, this is really hot." Walden's arms looped around Alan's chest, hugging him against him with that hard threat pressing into Alan's lower back. "You should stay."

Alan squirmed against the tightening hold as Walden started kissing along his neck. Was living at the beach house really worth this? Well, at least he'd get something out of this mess. Maybe he could even stave off Walden's advances and avoid spreading his legs again. He'd certainly had enough girls do it to him.

"... Okay, but just until I find my own place."

"Goodie! You can be, like, my live in mistress." Walden pulled Alan backwards almost off his feet, arms squeezing his breath away as he laughed happily. "That's another thing Bridget wouldn't let me have."

Alan returned the laugh automatically, though his came out higher pitched and frantic. Still held too off balanced to resist, Walden threw Alan back over the couch arm and snapped his hips forward, slamming home inside Alan in one brutal thrust. The laughter died a quick death, replaced by hitching pants and tortured moans.


End file.
